The dental restoration of a partially or wholly endentulous patient with artificial dentition may be a lengthy process. Some patients undergo a two stage procedure, wherein the first stage entails implanting an implant in a bone for integration. A period of time is allowed for the patient to heal, and for the implant to osseointegrate with the bone. After this period of time, the second stage involves attaching prosthetic components to the implant. These prosthetic components may include healing components to allow gingival tissue to acquire a shape that mimics a natural gingival tissue shape, or the prosthetic components may include restoration components, such as, for example, an abutment and a crown.
Recently, some patients have been undergoing single-stage implant procedures in which a practitioner places an implant and attaches prosthetic components during the same office visit. Often times a pre-made provisional prosthesis will be placed on a patient while a permanent prosthesis is being developed. Many pre-made provisional prosthesis have a shape that is not specific to that patient, but the provisional prosthesis simply replicates a typical shape of a set of teeth. One drawback associated with such a pre-made provisional prosthesis is attaching a pre-made provisional prosthesis to the implant, as implants may not be placed exactly in a planned location, attaching locations on the pre-made provisional prosthesis may not align with the placed implants. Thus, alterations may be required to allow the pre-made provisional prosthesis to mount to the implants. Thus, a need exists for a method of forming a patient specific provisional dental prosthesis.